


Locker #1-192

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I am probably gonna write like five more of Connor in pastel, I wanted to write a story of Connor is pastel, I-uh-I-what?, If You Squint - Freeform, Jared is adorable, M/M, More like another version of them I guess, RIP, Tree Bros, but not really, my first fic for DEH, opposites au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: A locker slams open, catching Evan by surprise. He gets hit in the head and everything goes black...“C-Connor?” Evan asks, letting his eyes flutter open. It was indeed Connor Murphy but, he was quite different. Your local stoner emo boy was turned into something much, much different. Instead of wearing his classic black™ he was wearing pastel. A bright, bright pastel.(Teen for cursing/swearing)





	Locker #1-192

**Author's Note:**

> :)

A locker slams open, catching Evan by surprise. He gets hit in the head and everything goes black.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“-van! Evan! Are you okay?” A voice asks. Okay, things have changed. Instead of being on the floor in front of locker 1-192, Evan is on the small bed placed against the wall of the nurse’s office. 

“C-Connor?” He asks, letting his eyes flutter open. It was indeed Connor Murphy but, he was quite different. Your local stoner emo boy was turned into something much, much different. Instead of wearing his **_classic black_ ** **_™_ ** he was wearing pastel. A bright, bright pastel.

“Oh, thank God.” He mutters, “In case you don’t remember, you got hit by a locker.” he explains at a louder volume. 

“I remember,” Evan hoists himself of his elbows, “When did you change clothes?”. Connor laughs,

“Do you remember anything?” He asks, still chuckling. “Come on, the nurse said once you’re up to send you on your way.” Connor holds out his hand so Evan could grab it. Nervous, Evan takes Connor’s hand. His usual black nail polish is replaced with a rose gold shiny polish. 

“Did you change your nails too?” Evan asked, confusion on his face. Connor only rolled his eyes playfully and lifted Evan up. 

“Come on, Jared and the others are waiting.” Connor explains, and with a quick “goodbye” to the nurse, he leads Evan out of the nurse’s office. Outside of the nurse’s office, in the chairs are Jared, Alana, and Zoe except they’re different too. Okay, now Evan was freaking the hell out. Jared. Jared Kleinman. The insanely cool Jared Kleinman. Your favourite neighbourhood asshat, Jared Kleinman was now fidgeting with the hem of his long sleeve sweater with his mouth pressed into a thin line just like Evan was used to doing. Alana was aggravatingly typing at her phone, chewing gum. And Zoe. Zoe Murphy. The world’s God-given angel. She was dressed head to toe in black. Almost like she was cosplaying as her elder brother. She didn’t even acknowledge Evan and Connor as they walked through the glass doors. All she did was pick at the black polish on her nails.

“H-hey Evan!” Jared greeted, still gripping the hem of his sleeve like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Wait, since when did Jared stutter? Okay, now they were messing with him. It was like Jared was coping Evan’s usual persona. 

“Hi, Jared. When did everybody change? Did I miss something?” Evan asked.

“Oh my god, did I accidentally smoke some of your weed?” Evan’s face went from confused to petrified. 

“Evan, honey, that’s not at all how weed works,” Alana spoke up, eyes still glued to her phone.

“Why would I ever smoke weed? Are you sure you’re fine?” Connor asked, concern in his eyes. He put his free hand on Evan’s shoulder.

“I-I have no idea,” Evan responds. 

“We need to get to class, lunch is almost over,” Zoe says, boredom and anger seeping out of her words.

“Yes!” Jared shouts, his face flushes in realization. “I mean- I uh- well-”

“Jesus, Jared! Shut up!” Zoe shouts, lifting herself out of the chair. Evan is left dumbfounded.

“Stop being a dick, Zoe,” Connor complains. All she does in response is roll her eyes.

“Stop sucking dick, Connor.” Zoe returns in the same tone. Suddenly, they start arguing, voices overlapping each other.

“Y’all better the the fuck up because I’m gonna start live tweeting this.” Alana threatened, quieting the siblings. I caught a glimpse of her phone. Okay, when in the frickle frackle did she get 1.2 million followers? That was a huge change of her 67 follower mark that Evan remembered her hitting the other day. She got up and started walking to her next class. Zoe rolled her eyes and followed. 

“I-I have t-to go too so.” Jared stutters out. He pushes his glasses up and leaves. 

“Evan, are you sure you’re fine?” Connor asks.

“Yeah, I-I think-” Evan is cut off the glass slamming open, hitting him directly on the head.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Evan? Evan Hansen? Tree Boy? Acorn?” A voice asks, shaking Evan violently.

“The nurse said you’d be up by now.”. Evan recognized the voice as Connor Murphy’s. Evan’s eyes opened. Connor was dressed as your **_neighbourhood stoner emo_ ** **_™_ ** including his messenger bag. Honestly, Evan was about to cry, being back to the normal world. 

“Connor, give me your hand,” Evan demands, sitting up.

“Okay, you come out of a coma and the first you say is that.” Connor puts his hands out and Evan grabs them. There on Connor’s fingernails are a slightly chipped black nail polish. 

“Oh, thank God,” Evan mutters. Oh crap, the others.

“W-we gotta go. T-the others.” Evan mumbles nonsensically. He lifted himself off of the bed and rushed out of the nurse’s office. 

“Well,” Connor says to no one in particular as he follows Evan out. There sits Jared, Alana, and Zoe in the chairs outside of the small office. 

“I almost thought that I could get my car insurance early.” Jared sighs. Zoe slaps him on the arm and rolls her eyes.

“Evan, are you okay? Connor almost kicked the guy’s ass but, Alana stopped him before he could do anything but, then Alana kicked the guy’s knees-”

“Zoe, don’t worry f-fine. I’m better than fine.” Evan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Zoe was dressed in flowers and denim, Jared was acting like a dick, and Alana was still unpopular but still is able to kick a guy’s knees in with no hesitation and receive no shit for it. 

But there was still a lingering feel left in Evan’s chest.

That feeling was to see Connor in pastel again because honestly, he was really cute.

**Author's Note:**

> (:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Locker #1-192 (But longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359559) by [HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround/pseuds/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround)




End file.
